Many computing systems and devices now typically include some form of display. Displays are becoming more common for various reasons, such as decreasing manufacturing costs due to advancing technologies and increasing functionalities. For example, displays can act as input and output devices (e.g., touch sensitive displays) and can also show varying types of media with ease (e.g., high-definition videos and images).
Touch sensitive displays are increasingly used in computing systems and devices that involve some user interaction. Unlike typical input devices, such as keypads or pointing devices, touch sensitive displays can accommodate a wider range of inputs, such as keyboard entries and gestures. Touch sensitive displays can, therefore, facilitate greater user interactions between the users and the computing systems since there is less restriction on the types of user inputs that can be received by the system.
Certain displays can operate to show and/or receive data of varying degrees of security. For example, a point of sale system can receive authentication information from a user, via a touch sensitive device, to complete a payment transaction while also engaging the user for other purposes, such as marketing campaigns. However, data involved in payment transactions needs to comply with industry security protocols and can require increased data processing by the point of sale system that can cause delays in the operation of the point of sale system as a whole.
The drawings, described below, are provided for purposes of illustration, and not of limitation, of the aspects and features of various examples of embodiments described herein. For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. The dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements or steps.